


Alliance

by hammer



Series: Flesh Alliance [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Khan is the Perpetual Master of All Ceremonies, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shower of Evil, Spanking, general mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Khan team up, sexy ensues. Khan enjoys messing with Kirk's mind, roughness ensues.</p><p>This reads as a sequel to Heat and Distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Khan talk shop. Kirk gets drunk. A shirt comes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I used Khan's background story from Star Trek TOS's "Space Seed", notably the Eugenic Wars and McCoy's reference to his "electric magnetism".

After Kirk had gone over the files Khan gave him, he felt as if everything as he knew it was gone. Jim wasn't naive. He knew there was evil and greed in the world, he knew there was barbarism in the hearts of men. But he thought Starfleet held honor above all else. Wrong. Marcus, and whoever he had plotted with, had no qualms about sending the Enterprise and its crew on a suicide mission if it served their ambitions and pocketbooks. They had threatened a man with his loved ones' death, to make him create tools of destruction. They totally underestimated Khan. It had backfired tragically.

And he... He had been so easily maneuvered. His eagerness for revenge, spurred by Pike's death, had blinded him to Marcus's machinations. The Fleet Admiral was too eager to give him back his command and send him, half-cocked, on a mission of questionable ethics, with equally questionable weapons. It all seemed so obvious now. He had endangered his crew, he had as good as killed them.

Reading about Khan had also been an eye opener. The man had not asked to be this way, he had been created by unscrupulous, misguided scientists. Of course, there had been the Eugenic Wars, but Khan ruled for 4 years, over a quarter of Earth, without massacres. He entered the Wars only after he was attacked. In a way, he was the best of tyrants. Jim wondered how he himself might have turned out if he had Khan's abilities. Would he have been a slave to his ambitions, or would he have used restraint? Shit, he knew he would have gone on a historical rampage.

Even though Kirk didn’t agree with everything Khan had done, especially as one John Harrison, he could not help admiring him all the same. Spock would have pointed out to him it was totally illogical to do so. Spock... Uhura... Dead on Kronos, killed by Klingons. He should have died instead . He should have died with them. But Khan had saved him.

**

Khan showed up at Jim's new quarters' door as asked. He came bearing a gift. As Khan stepped in, Jim saw the bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand and immediately took it from him.

“Clever way to keep me from punching you in the face.”

“I knew you'd like it.”

“How?”

“You file is quite thorough”

Kirk frowned. “How thorough?”

“Very.” Khan smirked.

If something as trivial as his favorite drink was in it, then what else was in there? Jim wondered. Violating the Prime Directive? For sure. Cheating the Kobayashi Maru test? No doubt. Every misdemeanor, every bar brawl, every speeding ticket, every career move? Every girlfriend or lover? Maybe that was why Khan was smirking. It was, after all, quite a list.

Kirk got glasses from a shelf, poured two drinks. He grabbed one and gestured for Khan to pick up the other one.

“To your crew. Joaquin, Otto, Kati and the others.”

Khan was taken aback, touched. He nodded and raised his glass. “To yours. Spock, Uhura, McCoy, Sulu...all of them.”

Clink. They drained their glasses. Kirk grinned widely and licked his lips in delight. “Ah...That's the stuff.” Jim tried to refill the superman’s glass, but Khan put his hand over it, blocking the way.

“What? Not good enough for you?”

“It'd be a waste. My body metabolizes ethanol at an increased rate. I would have to consume ridiculous amounts in a short time to get inebriated.”

Kirk raised an eyebrow.“So...You've never been drunk? Or hungover?” Khan shrugged and shook his head.

“Now, that's just plain weird.” Kirk poured himself another drink. “More for me.” He drank all of it in one go. “Have a seat.” They both sat on the large bed behind them, a few feet away from each other.

“You obviously read the files. What conclusions have you drawn, captain?”

“First of all, stop calling me 'captain'. It's a Starfleet title and Starfleet can kiss my ass. Anyway, a captain is nothing without a ship and crew...So, please, stop.” Khan nodded. Good start, he thought.

The next hour was spent discussing strategy. Khan found that Kirk was asking all the right questions, and Kirk found that Khan had all the right answers. They both found that Kirk was getting rather drunk. That's when Jim switched gears.

“Khan, your file mentions your 'almost electric magnetism.' They don't really explain it. What are they talking about?”

“Don't you feel it?”

“I..Yes. I _have_ felt it. What is it?”

“Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, fit body.”

Jim slid a bit closer to better look at Khan's face, his hair, his eyes, then the rest of his body, down to his feet. “Yeah, but there's gotta be more to it,” he finally said.

“I'm smart too. And funny.” Khan kept a straight face.

“I'm serious. I'm not...I never...” Jim took another sip of the spirit. “I never thought about being with a man.”

“I'm not _just_ a man. I am better.”

“At what?”

“Everything.”

Jim swallowed hard. He looked at his glass, but it was empty. He refilled it. He had already made up his mind he would help Khan, unless he detected his intentions were false. He had also decided not to succumb again to that mysterious “magnetism” of his. God knows, he really, really tried. But now, Khan looked so handsome, so regal. Was it the whiskey? Fuck the whiskey. No, he could handle that any day. He put his glass down anyway.

He looked at Khan's serious face, his perfectly straight, commanding posture, with both hands on his knees. What was it about him that was so alluring? Jim got a few inches closer. Khan looked away. Jim reached out and set his hand on top of Khan's on his right knee. Khan didn't react at all. Jim put his other hand on his shoulder. He could feel the muscles underneath the shirt, firm and taut. He wished he could see through the cloth. He let go of the shoulder. The hair. He had never touched it before. He raised a hand, slightly trembling, and ran his fingers through the superman’s dark hair. So soft, Jim thought. He did it again, then rested his hand on the nape of Khan's neck, his fingertips still caressing the short hair there.

He moved his hand up on Khan's arm, over the wrist and the forearm, until he reached the bicep. Was he feeling up a man's muscles for no reason other than he wanted to? Yes. Yes he was. He squeezed. Nothing but sheer solidity. And Khan wasn't even flexing. He moved his other hand off Khan's neck, down his spine, feeling the bump of every vertebra as he went, until he reached the small of his back, where the shirt ended. Where skin could easily be reached for. He picked up the bottom of the shirt, lifted it until he saw what he was looking for.

“Khan. Can I...Will you let me see. Please.” Jim asked, thinking he shouldn't push his luck. Khan still wasn't looking at him, but he nodded once. Jim pulled the shirt up some more. Khan raised both arms up, an invitation to remove the garment. Jim understood. He grasped the shirt with both hands and slowly lifted it over Khan's head. It ruffled his hair in passing, and Jim instantly got up and reached to smooth it back into place.

Jim sat back down and just stood there a while, looking. Khan still wasn't really showing any reaction, but he obviously didn't disapprove. Jim pushed himself back on the bed, until he was a bit behind Khan so he could look at the unblemished pale expanse of his back. The superman was so lean, Jim could practically see and name every muscle. Not one scar or scratch on him.

“Do you feel pain?” Jim said, curious.

“Of course. But the healing process cuts it short. Pain is very temporary. Like a drop of water falling into a lake.” Khan paused. “Except...”

“What?”

“When the Wars came, a traitor shot me 4 times in the back. They still used lead bullets back then. My tissues healed around them. Then my body spent the next 8 hours expelling the bullets, millimeter by millimeter, wounding me as I healed again. It was very distressing.” Jim imagined the pain had been crippling, but Khan made it sound like it had been an unpleasant walk in the park. Admiration swell in his heart.

Jim finally reached for the skin in front of him. As soon as his fingertips entered in contact with it, Khan turned towards him, his eyes still avoiding him. Jim was startled, he pulled his hand back.

“It's chemistry.” Khan said.

“What?” Jim wasn't following.

“This 'magnetism', it's all chemicals. Enhanced pheromones.”

Jim thought for a moment. “Can you control it? Does it just happen, no matter what?”

“It's always there, sort of in the background. But I can control it to a degree, depending on my attraction for the other person. The more stimulating I find the person, the stronger the effect.”

“Do you find me...stimulating?”

“Very much so.” Khan finally turned his face to Jim. Kirk looked straight into his blue eyes and he could have sworn he saw his pupils grow larger in the irises. The look in Khan's eyes had turned predatory. Jim shivered as he felt a wave of heat that seemed to be coming straight out of Khan's skin. Ah, the smell of him, strangely familiar now, promising of delights never tasted before. Yes. He wanted this.

Jim fell to his knees like it was the most natural thing in the world. Khan looked down at him, a rare small smile illuminating his handsome face.

“Not today, Jim. Let me give you a peace offering.”

Jim frowned “But I want...” And Jim realized what he wanted didn't matter. He smiled back at Khan and, with incredible relief, said, “Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guilty of using the "I'm better at everything" line because...why the hell not? We all know what it means, don't we?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's world gets smaller.

Khan enjoyed toying with others, to lead them down one path and to suddenly go down another; to play a game and then change the rules, or better, change the game itself. It came to him instinctively and brought him much satisfaction. This was partly why he was acting the way he was with Kirk tonight. He had enjoyed seeing the young man go from admiration to confusion, then to complete surrender. And there was more fun to be had, yet.

Khan had to admit holding back his attraction had been more difficult than planned, with Jim touching, admiring, almost worshiping him like he had. Khan had to turn his eyes away in order to keep a lid on it, so he could release the chemicals all at once, to show Jim how strong this so-called magnetism of his really was.

Khan got up from the bed, grabbed Kirk by the elbow and helped him get back on his feet. Jim was made to turn and he landed forcefully with his back against Khan's chest. Jim gasped at the contact, but also in awe of Khan's strength: he could have moved him anywhere he wanted, in any way he wanted and Jim wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, he knew. Khan wrapped both his arms around Kirk, over his chest and arms, and squeezed lightly. Jim struggled a bit, to test the hold. Pretty fucking tight. He was going nowhere. Good. He had no place else to go. 

Jim felt Khan's lips on his neck, then his tongue licking a trail up to his ear. Instantly, Jim's cock stirred, his breath quickened, and his heart beat a little faster. He couldn't stop the words escaping his lips, “Oh, oh, yesss...” 

Khan whispered in his ear, “Did you miss me, Jim? Did you miss how I make you feel?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in Kirk's answer.

“Good. I have so much more to show you...” With that, Khan released his hold, grabbed the bottom of Kirk's t-shirt and pulled it up. Jim complied easily.

Jim heard the sound of ripping cloth behind him. Soon he felt the superhuman's skin on his, and he let out a sigh, as if he'd been waiting for this forever. Next, he saw that Khan was holding a thin piece of fabric in front of his face: a blindfold made out of his own t-shirt. He closed his eyes. Khan expertly tied the fabric around his head, blocking the young man's vision effectively. Jim rested his head against Khan's shoulder. His whole world became that small part of him that touched Khan.

They stayed still, like this, for a while, Khan breathing in Kirk's neck and Kirk shivering every time he felt his breath on his skin. Jim never really knew what Khan's next move was going to be. What was that peace offering Khan talked about? It could be anything. He didn't care if the gift was pain, or pleasure, as long as Khan's focus was on him. Jim couldn't differentiate between his own desires and Khan's anymore, they had melded into one and the same.

Jim felt cold when Khan stepped away from him. He heard rustling behind him, he turned his head, as if to look but, of course, he could see nothing. “Patience, Jim.” He heard the bed creak, more rustling, then silence.

“Turn around.”

Jim turned towards the voice right behind him. He felt Khan's grip around his right wrist. Khan guided his hand to his neck, where Jim was able to feel the superman's pulse. Khan was slowly moving Jim’s hand down his body, over the prominent collar bone, then over the solid chest, the well developed pectorals. Jim felt the nipple under his fingertips, but only for a too short moment, because Khan was guiding him ever lower. Next came the compact abdominals and the flat stomach. Jim could not see, but he could feel every curve and angle of Khan's body, and it was glorious. Now, it was the hipbone and the slight crease underneath it. Then Khan made Jim's hand slightly veer to his side, and Jim felt the side of his ass, and finally the top of his muscular thigh. Obviously, Khan wasn't wearing anything at all. Khan held his hand there. He took his other wrist and placed the palm of Jim's left hand on his chest. He let go of both wrists and let his arms fall on either side.

Jim stood there, one hand on Khan's chest, the other on the side of his thigh. Was this the offering? Jim timidly moved his right hand on Khan's hip. No reaction. None that he could see anyway. He, on the other hand, was more than half-hard. Was Khan turned on as well? Was his cock standing up against his stomach yet? He moved his hand on Khan's chest. No rejection. 

Jim realized he had free reign over Khan's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is given a free pass. He makes a mess.

As soon as he realized what was offered to him, Jim decided he wouldn't waste it. But the prospect of being allowed to explore Khan's body without limitation drove him a bit crazy, his mind was getting jumbled. His hand slid down Khan's front feverishly. This wasn't happening fast enough. Jim really wanted to feel the other man's chest against his, so why was his own arm in the way? He found it hard to let go of the handful of silky perfection in front of him. But he did anyway and set his left hand on Khan's ass cheek. Then he moved his other hand around the hip, unto the other cheek. He tried to slow down, he rubbed the soft skin there for a moment. But, no, he could not help stepping forward to rub his now fully hard, clothed erection right into Khan's crotch, pulling him closer with a tight grip on his ass. Did Khan just gasp? Khan was hard too. Jim gasped, unmistakeably. 

With the closeness came the hunger. Jim was licking up Khan's Adam’s apple, then up his chin, making his way to the lips. Jim could see them in his mind's eye. Perfect and luscious. He didn't have to search for them, because they were right there waiting for him, already opened. For the first time, Jim was allowed to take the lead. He sucked on Khan's lower lip, then pushed his tongue inside his mouth. When Jim felt Khan's tongue connecting with his, he moved one hand behind Khan's head to pull him in. The kiss was deep and passionate, almost savage. For a moment, all of Jim's eagerness was directed at Khan's open mouth. Khan welcomed all of it.

Jim finally let go of Khan's head, and pulled away from the kiss, breathless. He licked along the jaw line, until he reached his ear. He kissed Khan's neck, wanting to taste the inviting sweetness there. He bit lightly, carefully. He knew better than to draw blood without permission, he'd learned his lesson. He found his way to the collarbone and licked along it until he got to the shoulder. Jim still had one hand on Khan's ass, still grinding into him. His other hand was roaming up and down his back, then on the shoulder, his arm, trying to cover as much ground as possible. Jim wanted to go lower. He joined lips with Khan again in a hungry, messy kiss. He moved both hands to the superhuman's hips, turned him, then pushed him unto the bed. More exactly, Khan let him do it and pushed himself all the way up and laid down, waiting. Jim heard Khan move on the bed for a few seconds, then it seemed he was still.

Jim carefully stepped forward until he ran into the side of the bed. He felt his way around and found Khan's feet. He was tempted to fall to his knees to lick their soles, because he knew Khan found it arousing. But Khan had kept him from getting on his knees earlier tonight, so he abandoned the idea. He climbed unto the bed, his hands ahead of him, feeling his way up Khan's powerful legs. Just when Jim was getting very close to his groin, Khan moved. He had rolled over unto his stomach. Alright, fine. Kirk inched his way further up, feeling the perfect curve of the ass. A bit further still, he felt the small depressions on the lower back, like dimples. Oh, god. Jim remembered how he loved to find these on women. He bent down to kiss them adoringly, running his fingertips over them. He kissed his way up the back, along the spine. He buried his face in Khan's neck when he finally reached it and inhaled deeply the delicious aroma there. Jim was so grateful to be allowed to do this. He whispered in Khan's ear, “Thank you.” He applied dozens of small kisses on Khan's neck, his hair, his shoulders. He pulled away so he could run his hands all over the skin of his back once more. Was it possible to ever get tired of this? Jim doubted it. He ran his hands over the buttocks again. Ah, yes. Remember the first time, Kirk thought. Remember what Khan made you do and how much you liked it. Jim's mouth watered. He realized how much this idea was turning him on. Feeling like he could not help himself. To be out of control, acting like a slut and liking it. To be at Khan's mercy. Desire fluttered in his belly and his hard-on twitched. He was so going to do this.

**  
Jim had started off kneeling between Khan's legs, but he soon found that laying down was better. It allowed him to rub his erection into the mattress whenever he felt like it, which was pretty much all the time. He was holding Khan's ass cheeks with both hands, his face buried between them. He was sucking and licking Khan's asshole. Now and then, he found he was making obscene noises, and it spurred him on even more. But the best part was when Khan let out a moan, or a gasp. It sounded like pure bliss, it was the goal, the point for all this. Jim licked all the way down, found the perineum, and below it, Khan's testicles. He licked them too, with the flat of his tongue and then worked his way back up Khan's cleft. He focused his attentions to the asshole itself, and Khan made more appreciative sounds that went straight to his cock. Then, a familiar fluttering sensation, and the feeling of his balls tightening. Fuck. No, no, not now. Jim stopped what he was doing. No more humping the mattress, no more tasting Khan. He rolled over on his back, breathing hard, trying to gather himself. He breathed deeply a few times. What now? He heard and felt Khan move. He was now laying on his back. If Khan was making a suggestion, Kirk would be a fool not to listen.

**  
Jim had finally taken off his pants. He then rolled over and landed on top of Khan's sturdy body. Chest to chest, belly to belly. It felt fantastic. But then, “Oh god...” Jim had felt Khan's naked erection against his. His hips instantly moved, he could not help himself.

Khan finally made a direct guiding gesture. He tucked Jim's face into his neck with one hand, he put another over Kirk's lovely ass. He pushed Jim into him firmly, with as much strength as he dared. Jim got the message. He could hear Khan breathing hard. He could smell his addictive scent. He could feel his big hard cock underneath him, rubbing next to his. He could not see. He didn't have to because he felt everything else so acutely. Khan himself quickened the pace. Because Khan was still in charge, even when it seemed like Jim was free to do as liked, Khan was still running the show. Jim was still his plaything. The very idea made Jim completely fall apart.

“Khan, oh, yes, yes, yessss...” Jim was coming. Hard. He could have sworn he saw stars in the corner of his closed eyes. Semen gushed out of his cock, between him and Khan, spreading messily. He collapsed, drained. He could not move, he was out of breath, limp. It was Khan who moved him to his side, his hand still cradling his head. Jim was barely aware of Khan getting unto his knees. The fingers behind his head undid the blindfold. It took a few seconds for Kirk to see clearly. He was staring at Khan's stomach, covered in his seed.

“You made a mess, Jim. Clean it for me.” Jim felt firm pressure behind his head, directing his face right into Khan's groin. His still erect cock was covered in his come. Jim stuck his tongue out and gratefully licked it off, dazed, grateful, happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan takes a shower. Yep. That shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used more lines from Star Trek TOS's "Space Seed" mixed with STID's deleted Shower of Evil. What is it with me and showers? I'm so sorry.

Kirk would have dozed off if he hadn't heard the shower coming on. Jim had done his best to clean up his mess, he really had. The taste in his mouth, a mix of semen and whiskey, was testament to that. It was yet another entry for his list of firsts, and he knew, not the last, as long as he and Khan stuck together. But he understood why Khan was finishing the job himself in the shower. Khan in the shower. Naked. In the shower. Jim got up to have a look.

**

Khan looked tense, deep concentration was written all over his face. Was there a bit a sadness there too? His eyes were closed. He didn't even seem to notice Kirk's presence. Jim leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, just taking in the stunning scene before him. He was strangely hypnotized by the way the water rippled over Khan's chiseled body, and when he came back to his senses, he had no idea how long he had been there staring.

“Ahem...”

“Get some rest, Jim.” Khan kept his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair.

“No. Later.” Jim entered the shower. It was at least three times bigger than the one he had in his cell. He reached for the soap dispenser on the wall, got a big handful of thick foam and turned to Khan.

“Let me...” Jim spread some of the foam to his other hand and laid them both on the lean, muscular shoulder. Khan sighed and turned his back to Kirk. Jim distributed the soap evenly all over, then using his fingertips and thumbs, he kneaded the superman's muscles, starting at the shoulders, then all the way down his back. Jim hadn't planned on this, but the worry and tension he saw made him want to ease what bothered Khan. He wanted to help. Somehow.

Khan relaxed a bit under the massage Kirk was giving him. But the warm water could not wash away the guilt. He wanted to make things right, he needed to restore balance. But alone, there was only so much... Kirk was poking at a particularly bothersome knot in his back, stopping his train of thought. Alone? It had been a leitmotiv for over a week. Was it still true? 

“I'm with you, Khan. We'll figure it out. You can count on me.” 

It was eerie. It was as if Kirk had read his mind and comforted him accordingly. The idea that he was no longer alone made him feel joy he did not think possible anymore. He opened his eyes and turned to Jim.

“Are you sure? You can go if you like. I'll let you. Or stay. But do it because it is what you really wish to do.”

Jim looked into Khan's eyes and spoke with as much honesty as he could, “I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.”

The corner of Khan's lips curled up, nervously, once. It was hard to really tell, but Jim could have sworn he saw tears well inside the superman's gorgeous blue eyes. 

“I have an idea. We'll fool the fuck out of those bastards.” Jim said, chuckling. It was the first time he was wholeheartedly laughing since his crew had gone. He felt liberated. He reached for more soap. He knelt in front on Khan, rubbed his ankles, picking up each in turn so he could wash under his feet, then he worked his way up the shins, the calves, then the thighs. 

It was becoming familiar territory, but Jim could not fathom ever getting sick of touching Khan. On the contrary, he felt he needed to touch him as much as possible to make sure he was real, to make sure he was really there, and not a vision, an illusion created by his own desperate guilty mind.

Jim stood up. He tugged Khan from under the spray. He needed more soap, so he got it and again, spread it unto his other palm. He moved to Khan's side, who was just standing waiting for him.

Jim rubbed the lather on Khan's ass with his left hand. Again, he tried his best to work tension out of the muscles. Khan had closed his eyes again and Jim felt him tremble now and then, sending tremors down Jim's spine. The reverence was becoming dangerously tinted with lust. 

Jim carefully inserted his middle finger down the cleft of Khan's ass. Thanks to the soap, it slipped down easily and Khan moaned and backed into his hand, just so Jim knew he welcomed the touch. Thoroughly encouraged, Jim slipped his soap covered right hand over Khan's balls, then he wrapped it around Khan half-hard cock. It only took seconds of Jim's up and down action for the superhuman to get fully hard. Jim kept running his finger over Khan's asshole as he jerked him off, enjoying the sight of the escalating arousal in the other man.

Khan, perpetually the master of all ceremonies, reached over for Jim's left wrist and pulled to move him. Jim found himself standing right in front of Khan. The next moment, their foreheads connected and Jim had both hands wrapped around Khan's length, working on it up and down with the help of the slippery foam. Jim was looking right at Khan's unguarded face, he saw the lustful turmoil in it. He moved his hands faster, he ran his thumb over the tip of Khan's cock every time he reached the top. He fell to his knees, looking up at Khan.

Khan looked down. What he saw sent him over the edge: this headstrong human being, on his knees before him, young and beautiful, in utter submission. He reached for the side of his face and ran his thumb across his cheek.

“Will you open your heart to me, Jim?” Khan said huskily, breathlessly. 

Jim nodded, and opened his mouth. Khan reached for the tiled wall to steady himself as he came with low pitch moan, his cum hitting Jim right across the face, once, twice, thrice. Jim could feel it drip down his face. Still looking into Khan's eyes, he rinsed his hand under the spray before he reached up to gather some semen with his fingers. To prove a point. He licked his fingers. 

Khan smiled. Jim was a quick learner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Khan get some work done. Khan gets distracted, Jim has to pay.

The war had to be prevented. They both agreed it had to be their first priority, but for different reasons. Kirk didn't want anymore innocent people hurt. Khan could not let the warmongers have their way. It would mean they had won, and he had lost. That simply would not do.

Marcus had acted under deep secrecy. It was the only reason why Starfleet hadn't already sent an official reconnaissance party. Soon though, Khan expected Marcus's co-conspirators would get antsy and send a less friendly, more lethal, unofficial kind of search party. They could show up anytime.

The Vengeance's weaponry was mostly operational, thankfully. Thrust power was unreliable, and Khan feared that an attempt to warp would make things worse. The communications had completely shut down, but Khan thought he could fix them with a bit of time and help. They agreed they would work on this first. Once they had the coms back on, they would send a message they hoped would stop the war from happening, at least for now.

**  
Kirk joined Khan on the bridge the next day. He found the superhuman with his head under a console, looking around the wiring with a flashlight, muttering to himself. Khan had removed three panels where he was, and two more a few feet to the right. A variety of tools, a few blueprints, bits and pieces of metal and different color wires littered the floor. It looked like chaos to Jim.

“Morning, Jim” Khan said lightly, without looking.

“Do you ever sleep?”

“Very little. Will you let me see that blueprint there?” Khan asked, pointing at a piece of paper. Jim picked it up, crouched next to Khan and held it up for him. Khan glanced at it.

“Ah, yes. Perfect. How are you at re-wiring, Jim?”

“Uh, alright, I guess.”

“See these wires here? They all need to be stripped, cut out, replaced and sealed. You should be able to find the right match in color and gauge. Everything you need is right here.” Khan made a vague gesture towards the floor. “If you're not certain, just ask me. I'll be working on the other circuits over there.”

Khan handed over the flashlight and got up after giving Kirk a curt nod. Jim watched Khan kneel and stick his head under the other console, muttering what sounded like random numbers under his breath. “Aha,” Khan said triumphantly after a moment. He reached for the cutters, snipped a few wires, threw the tool down. He picked up a pair of protective goggles, put them on and grabbed a small blowtorch. He stopped to look at Jim, and tilted his head. “Today, Jim.”

“Right. Yeah, sorry.” Jim got a move on and started to look around for what he needed. It was weird to see Khan in full “work” mode. He was obviously right at home and seemed to enjoy it immensely. Kirk suspected Khan thrived on using his higher intellect in this way, solving problems and such. Jim found cutters, but no stripping pliers.

“Stripping pliers?” Jim asked, despairing finding them in the mess.

“Behind you.” Khan stopped his delicate welding operation for a minute. He watched as Jim turned around on all fours, looking for the elusive tool, giving him a full rear view. Kirk's ass looked mighty tempting. God. If Jim was going to spend most of his time in that position, Khan wondered if he'd be able to get any real work done. Jim found the tool. Khan went back to work.

**  
After he had repaired a few wires, Jim was getting the hang of it and he was able to work more quickly. The hardest part was finding the right wire. Khan seemed to know exactly where everything was, but he sure didn't. He spent a fair amount of time crawling around like an idiot.

Jim had finally just found the right kind of yellow wire, when he felt Khan's hand on his ass. Jim almost yelped in surprise. He looked back. Khan was right behind him, on his knees, licking his lips, looking directly at his behind while caressing it with one hand. Jim knew that hungry look. Desire coiled inside him. Here? Now? Again? Good god, Khan was insatiable.

“You are such a tease.” Khan finally said.

“I'm not...” Jim objected, but he was cut short.

“If I say you are a tease, then you _are_ one.” Khan paused. “I cannot get anything done with you wiggling your arse in front of my face like this.”

“I didn't...” Jim tried to protest, but Khan cut him off again.

“Yes, you did. Look what you've done to me.” And with that Khan leaned forward so Jim could feel the bulge in his pants against his ass. “See?” Kirk said nothing. “I'm going to have to take care of that. Now.”

Jim swallowed nervously. He didn't dare move. Khan reached underneath Jim's waist and deftly undid the button of his pants, then the zipper. He pulled down Jim's pants as low as they would go, around his knees. Khan ran his hands all over Kirk's now bare buttocks. Jim backed into the touch and felt his cock starting to fill in.

“How many wires have you fixed, Jim?”

“Er, about ten, maybe?”

“Ten.” Khan repeated. Khan struck Jim's right ass cheek with the palm of hand. This time, Jim _did_ yelp, Khan chuckled. Whack. A slap landed on the left side of Jim's ass. With his pants around his knees, Jim was off balance and could hardly move to escape the assault. All he could do was close his eyes, put his head down and brace himself. Khan applied four more blows, switching side each time. He then lightly ran his fingertips over the young man's reddened ass, eliciting goosebumps all over Jim's body.

Jim had never been spanked before. Well, one or two playful slaps here and there, but nothing like this. Khan was not an over-enthusiastic college girl, but an incredibly strong driven man. His ass was on fire, he didn't think he could take any more hits. But each time Khan's large hands connected with his bum, small jolts of pleasure spread to his groin from the point of contact and he was now fully hard. Khan hit him twice on the left. Jim grunted. Two more slaps on the right side. Jim felt more of the confusing pleasurable stinging, and he groaned through his teeth.

Jim was not aware of Khan's movements for a moment, the burning sensation too overwhelming. Khan grabbed his chin to lift up his head. Jim saw that Khan's hair was out of place, the bangs hiding part of his eyes. That simple image was enough to make his erection jerk between his legs. Jim opened wide as long fingers pushed their way into his mouth. Khan spoke to him as he slid his fingertips over his tongue.

“I have no lubricant with me, Jim. Even though this is all your fault, I'll be generous and allow you to get my cock nice and wet first. You better do a good job of it. For your own sake.”

Khan was implying he was going to fuck him right here, on the bridge, with no lube. Fuck. Jim was sure Khan meant it. He felt dread creep into the pit of his stomach. Khan removed his fingers and, having already opened his pants, he waited for Kirk to get to work. Strangely, Jim's fear evaporated when he saw Khan's erection right in front of his face. He crawled a bit closer. Closer. Yes, that's where he wanted to be. If Khan wanted him to get his cock wet, then that's what he would do.

First, Jim took as much of Khan's cock into his mouth as he dared, without choking. He swirled his tongue around the glans for a while, then pulled back to look at the result. Not even close. He tried to collect as much saliva as possible on his tongue then he swallowed the superhuman's erection again. That worked a bit better, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Next, he tried to lick the underside, from base to tip, a few times. It barely helped. He needed to spread more saliva on each side of Khan's cock. He ended up sliding his lips along the length, with a bit of difficulty, not having the use of his hands. Shit. Jim wasn't sure this would help much at all.

He took the whole of Khan's cock back into in mouth, but this time he pushed until he gagged and tried to stay still. He pushed and choked again. He heard Khan chuckle. Jim pulled back and strands of saliva dripped out sloppily. Yes, this was it. Jim didn't know how much time Khan was allowing him to spend on this. He resorted to taking Khan too far down his throat a few times and obscenely spitting the excess saliva straight unto his cock.

“Ready?” Khan asked, mockingly.

“No.”

“That's what you get for being a dirty little tease.” Khan stuck three fingers back into Jim's mouth then he looked around the floor searchingly. Khan reached to retrieve something from the mess. It was a rag. Khan removed his wet fingers from Jim's pretty mouth, rolled the rag into a ball and shoved the makeshift gag in without ceremony.

“There. Scream as much as you like.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Non-con.

Jim was confused. He thought he and Khan had reached some kind of understanding. There had been almost tender moments between them, after the early disturbingly violent ones. Jim had vowed to stay and help and Khan had accepted. What had been the meaning of Khan's peace offering then? Was it simply a short reprieve in the superman’s brutality?

Jim was doing his best to breathe despite the gag. Now that Khan and his comforting smell weren't so near, the fear was back, edging its way into Jim's insides. Khan would use his blood, right? Like last time, to negate the pain? Jim tried to beg Khan to use his blood. All that came out were pitiful muddled noises.

Khan laughed behind him. “Sorry, Jim. I am fluent in many languages, but 'pathetic gagged slut' isn't one of them.”

Jim felt pressure against his anus. Khan was really going to do this. Jim uselessly made more noises that were supposed to be an apology. Khan slid two saliva drenched fingers into Kirk and twisted them around. Jim made a shrill sound at the painful intrusion. Khan pulled the fingers back out, charitably spat on them then he shoved three fingers back in, trying to open Jim up a bit before he would take him hard and fast. And since Jim had been such a naughty tease, Khan figured he should repay him with the same. He found Kirk's prostate easily this time. Jim moaned through his gag, it made Khan smirk. To have Jim like this at his mercy was incredibly arousing, to elicit both pleasure and pain from his feisty ex-captain was exhilarating.

Jim's asshole was burning painfully when he felt intense pleasure from the inside out. But soon, pain was winning again. Then, Khan prodded his prostate once more and Jim rolled his hips forward desperately. Khan was diabolical in alternating the sensations, and Jim's mind was having difficulty differentiating between the two. Whatever he had lost of his erection out of fear, he regained now. Fuck. Jim was actually getting off on this.

Khan roughly pulled his fingers back out of Jim. He was more than ready to take care of his own urges. He aligned himself with Kirk's asshole and tried to push his cock in. Jim groaned and jerked forward, trying to escape. Khan caught him by the shirt with one hand and held him back. He grabbed Jim's hip with his other hand. Kirk was stuck. Khan pushed his erection in. Yes. Finally. The delicious tight pulsing heat. He inched his way inside the narrow canal as Kirk struggled to breathe, panting into his gag, panicked.

Jim was still trying to get away, Khan could feel him pulling down hard on his shirt. He noticed that Kirk's panting was getting quieter, more throaty. Jim was unwittingly strangling himself. Khan decided to let it happen and monitor the situation closely. Khan's tempo was leisurely at first. Now and then, he angled himself, trying to rub the tip of his cock right on Jim's prostate, without giving Jim enough to actually go over the edge. Jim was _not_ going to come today. Khan picked up the pace.

Jim was aware of Khan fucking him harder and faster. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was sure Khan's cock was entirely made of razor sharp jagged edges. He _knew_ he was being ripped apart. But he felt strangely euphoric and light headed. His vision got blurry, he saw black dots dance in front of his face.

Khan noted how Jim's body started to relax, how his elbows were buckling from under him. Khan lowered Jim by the scruff of his shirt. Jim ended up with the side of his face against the cold bridge floor, his palms flat on either side of him. The bottom of Jim's shirt slid down towards his neck, revealing his back. Khan added his newly freed hand to Kirk's other hip so he could hold him in place, before his legs gave way from the lack of oxygen too. Jim's newly relaxed state made it a bit easier for Khan to fuck him harder. So he did. Soon he was sliding his cock in and out of Kirk's ass at breakneck speed and the bridge was filled with the slapping sound of skin on skin. Kirk grunted each time Khan hit bottom.

Khan dug his nails into Jim's hips, focused on the friction swallowing his entire length. His orgasm was coming on. When he felt the first spasm of his climax, he pulled out and grabbed his cock with one hand to direct the stream of his cum unto Jim's back. Khan moaned Jim's name and threw his head back as he came ferociously. When the pleasure started to fade a bit, he looked at Jim's cum covered back. There. Marked as mine. _Mine_ , Khan thought.

**

Khan pulled the rag out of Jim's mouth, who coughed and sputtered sheepishly. Then he helped Jim up, who sat on his knees, wobbling. Jim glared at him, eyes seething with resentment. Khan grabbed Jim’s hand and put something in its palm. Jim looked down. A knife. Jim considered stabbing Khan in the stomach with it, until he noticed Khan's eyes were soft again behind the fringe, the savagery gone.

Khan made his left hand into a fist and presented the inside of his arm to Kirk.

“Take what you need, Jim.” Khan said, softly.

Kirk lifted a shaky hand and cut a deep gash across Khan's forearm. Thick red blood flowed. Jim held Khan by the wrist and lapped up the liquid as it dripped down the pale skin. The feeling was unbelievable. Of course, all the pain was fading quickly and the familiar tingling warmth spread deliciously throughout his body. But it was more than that. Khan's blood was chock-full of dopamine, oxytocin, and endorphins and Jim found himself literately basking in _another man's_ afterglow. He wasn't angry anymore. He reached over, cut Khan again and drank more blood, unhurriedly. When Khan had healed, Jim looked up at him, blood still staining his lips.

“I'll always fix you, Jim,” Khan said, as he patted Jim's blond hair soothingly. “Now, let's get back to work, shall we?”

Jim had never been on such a roller coaster of sensations and emotions. Khan had used him, yes, but he didn't care. This was his life now. Nothing would ever be the same. Khan just said he'd make sure he was alright. Always.

Jim looked around and grabbed the yellow wire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more planned for the series.


End file.
